Summer Line with a Day off!
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Sena and the team finally get a day off. Senas running rampit not knowing what to do.AN:Its not the best its just a short little one shot. But hey try it ya never know. it could acctually be worth reading but im not the one to judge that! *


AN: Okay I hope this turns out to only be a one shot. Im sorry But i felt like doing an online chat with characters (i hadn't decided with what characters till i started writing this) Eyeshield21 so this is what i have come up with (it is completely randome and may not make any sence what so ever but i couldn't help it) Sorry! (i need to stop saying that evil word! Lets replace it with something, yah? So help me come up with something, yah?)

AN: I think their may be some cursing in this so just a warning!

Enjoy!!

--

**Summer Line With a day off**

"yawn" Sena was tired. Hiruma had given them the day off, thank the lord, but he had decided to get up early and do some running anyway. After running he got himself some breakfast and found himself running again.

_'...I think this is all apart of one of Hiruma's mind games!'_

Sena decided to stop running and walk around town. After only a half hour of that he was bord. He finally found a little minny shop where he found himself playing a demo game for the new amarican NFL Blitz game.

_'...mind game!'_

He pried himself away from the screen and walked around town a little more. When he was about to turn to go home he found a little magazine shop and endded up stopping there.

_'Wow!! The American football players are huge!' _Sena flipped through the sports Illustrated and NFL fantasy team magazines before he once again caught himself.

_'...HIRUMA!!' _He threw the magazine on the shelf and ran all the way home, not noticing Taki entering the store. Once he got home panting and ran up the staris to his room ignoring that his parents were gone.

He stood panting against his bedroom door. Once he cuaght his breath he realized he'd been running again.

_'Stop ruining my day off you monster!!' _Sena screamed mentally as he sat down on his bed.

He sat there thinking of what he should do. His stomach moaned. He got up and went in to the kitchen to make himself a sandwitch and to grab some leftover sushi. He took this up to his room along with a glass of water. When he got up to his room he set it all down at his desk and sat down.

_'I know how i can relax for the rest of the day!' _he said biting in to his sandwitch as he switched on his computer _'I've been neglecting this thing for so long! I'll see if Montan or some one is on...' _

He growled at himself. His _IM _list was made up mostly of the Demeo football team, Memori, a few of the chearleaders (basicly Taki's sister (AN: i have forgoten her name at the moment) and that was it) and guys from the other footbal teams. All having to do with footbal! (Even Memori, being the manager of Demeos team and all).

He sighed as he logged in, his sandwitch dangling from his mouth.

He took his sandwitch from his mouth and grabbed his water glass to take a sip. He was about half way done with his glass when he heard a BUZZ!

He looked at his screan to find he'd been invited in to a chat room from Kurita. Thinking nothing of it Sena accepted glad to be able to relax and talk to someone.

**Invitation to Kuritas Chat has been accepted.**

_Eyeshield21 has accepted Kuritas invitation._

_80Monta: intercepted the ball for a MAXI CATCH!!_

_theAwesomist: NOOOOO!! How coulod one of my throws be intercepted? I am superb! Un beatable!!_

_80Monta: goes in for touch down smiling Take this Taki!!_

_theAwesomist: appears in front of you at Sena speed_

_80Monta: Thats cheating!!_

_theAwesomist: smiles No it isn't! I am unbeatable hear! tackles you!_

_Eyeshield21: ...8sweat drop open mouth_

_80Monta: Even though you've tackled me i wount go down!! strugles to run with Taki around my waiste_

_kurita: ah, hahahah! laughs nervously i couldn't get them to stop rp (1) football. They started and wouldn't stop! cries and its are day off!_

_theAwesomist: NOOOOO!! I will not allow this!! giant spikes appear in front of the touch down line_

_Eyeshield21: ...i see..._

_kurita: even on our day off they wont stop!!_

_60yrdMagnum: it's all Hiruma's doing._

_Eyeshield21: ?! _

_80Monta: CHEATER!!_

_Eyeshield21: How long have you been here?!_

_60yrdmagnum: way before you..._

_Eyeshield21: oh..._

_theAwesomist: No im not! :D_

_Eyeshield21: so how do we get away from it?_

_80Monta: snickers Flying bat devil!! jumps over spikes_

_theAwesomist: CHEATER!!_

_Eyeshield21: HEY THATS MY PLAY!!_

_80Mota: No Im not!! :D_

_theAwesomist: yeah you are!! Thats Sena's play!!_

_Eyeshield21: ..._

_80Monta: and using his speed didn't count as Sena's?_

_60yrdMagnum: you got sucked in huh?_

_theAwesomist: NO THAT Was different!!_

_Eyeshield21: hangs head yes..._

_80Monta: How so?_

_Kurita: sigh this is a challange_

_theAwesomist: its an ability not a play!_

_60yrdMagnum: ...Kurita,_

_80Monta: How the hell does that make it any different?!_

_kurita: yeah?_

_theAwesomist: it jsut does._

_60yrdMagnum: how about we leave them alone to play football on our day off?_

_80Monta: IT DOESN'T!!_

_Kurita: oh...alright_

_theAwesomist: IT DOES!!_

_60yrdMagnum: that way we wont be pulled in any more glares feeling urge to steel footbal_

_Eyeshield21: yes i agree!!_

_80Monta: IT DOESN'T!!_

_Kurita: all right...lets join this chat!_

_Eyeshield21: okay!_

_theAwesomist: IT DOES!!_

_80Monta: its 21 to 15!!_

_Eyeshield21: Talk to you guys later!_

_theAwesomist: Is not!!_

_Kurita: bye!!_

_60yrdMagnum has sighned off._

_80Monta: IS SO_

_Kurita: nervous. turns to leave quickly_

_Kurita has sighned off._

_theAwesomist: growls fine but as soon as you kick off..._

_Eyeshield21: uh, bye guys?_

_theAwesomist: GOOD BYE!!_

_80Monta: GET OFF THE FIELD IF YOUR NOT GANNA PLAY!!_

_Eyeshield21: eike!_

_80Monta: kicks off_

_Eyeshield21 logs off._

_theAwesomist: Scores a touch down_

_80Monta: WHAT THE HELL?!_

_--_

Kurita sighed. He had thought that it would be fun to just talk with his friends. About school, homework, tests coming up, maybe to go hang out, or movies they'd all seen lately but...football was preoccuping them all.

**60yrdMagnum has accepted your chat.**

**Eyeshield21 has accepted your chat.**

_Kurita: hey!_

_Eyeshield21: hi_

_60yrdMagnum: ...hi_

_Kurita: you think they noticed we left?_

_60yrdMagnum: ...who cares?_

_Eyeshield21: ...they seemed to in to the 'game'_

_Kurita: aha._

_Kurita: so what have you two been up to?_

_Eyeshield21: ...trying to fight off the urge to get in to football all day! _

_60yrdMagnum: ..._

_Kurita: oh...i was studying! :) and reading an interesting book on plays that Hiruma gave me la..._

_Eyeshield21: ...you got pulled in also?_

_Kurita: sigh yeah..._

_Eyeshield21: what about you Musashi?_

_60yrdMagnum: ..._

_Eyeshield21: ??_

_Kurita: ...he got cuaght as well._

_Eyeshield21: No?_

_Kurita: yeah...me and him have been around Hiruma for too many years_

_60yrdMagnum: ...since Kurita talked already i ended up kicking a football at the high school all day._

_Eyeshield21: ah that sucks!_

_Kurita: yeah. We all have too much football on the brain and nothing else._

_Eyeshield21: sigh_

_--_

Sena popped the last of the left over sushi in his mouth. Salmon. He looked at the screen and wondered how footbal had managed to take over their life so? It had taken over so much that they couldn't even enjoy one day off during their summer break!!

**You have been invited to a chat confrence.**

_'huh?' _Sena looked at the invitation _'no name?'_

He accepted and told Kurita and Musashi.

--

_Eyeshield21: i got a strange invite. _

_60yrdMagnum: ..._

_Kurita: really? _

_Eyeshield21: yeah no screen name in the invite!_

_Kurita: Thats strange!_

_60yrdMangum: ...rolls eyes _

_Eyeshield21: Whats that for?_

_Kurita: ??_

_--_

Musashi's real eyes rolled as he thought at how naive and stupid these two could be at times. You'd think they'd know by now? (But of course not! They never learn!)

--

_Kurita: oh...Sorry guys i have to go! My dad needs help with the tempal! Were holding a wedding here tomorrow_

_Eyeshield21: Oh okay! Bye Kurita!_

_60yrdMagnum: bye Kuri-san_

_Kurita: bye! :D_

_Kurita has logged off._

**_60yrdMagnum invited Eyeshield21 to chat._**

**_Eyeshield21 has accepts the 60yrdMagnum's invitation._**

_Eyeshield21: ive never heard you call Kurita Kuri-san_

_60yrdMagnum: ...it's an old nickname..._

_Eyeshield21: it sounds better than Fatso_

_60yrdMagnum: :) defenetly_

_Eyeshield21: so..._

_60yrdMagnum: i got the no-name invite too. Accept it._

_Eyeshield21: uh...okay?_

_60yrdMagnum: Kurita didn't get invited. didn't wanna say it while he was here._

_Eyeshield21: okay._

_60yrdMagnum: see you in a minute._

**_60yrdMagnum has exited chat._**

_Eyeshield21: ..._

**_--_**

Sena closed the chat box and went to the weired one.

_'Allright, wonder who it is?"_

He clicked accept and suddenly a dark black box opened. Musashi was already there.

_60yrdMagnum: hey Sena._

Was typed in neon blue on the dark screen.

_'Okay...' _Sena thought before typing. To his annoyence his letters were in pink. (AN: I have nothing against pink!)

--

_Eyeshield21: hi..._

_60yrdMagnum: what color are you writing in?_

_Eyeshield21: ?? pink, why?_

_60yrdMagnum: thats suprising. I thought he'd only use Devil bat colors._

_Eyeshield21: ??_

_Eyeshield21: Musashi who the hell invited us?_

_60yrdMagnum: ah, he's being quiet. _

_60yrdMagnum: He went to the bathroom since you were taking so long_

_Eyeshield21: ...?_

_60yrdMagnum: he'll be back in a minute._

_Eyeshield21: okay...can't you just tell me?_

_60yrdMagnum: .../..._

_Eyeshield21: Ill take that as a no?_

_60yrdMagnum: take it as a vow of silence._

_Eyeshield21: Okay..._

_60yrdMagnum: ...you should know already who it is anyway._

_Eyeshield21: ??_

_--_

_'What the hell? I should know who it is? But who could it be?' _

_--_

_60yrdMagnum: hey I'll be right back._

_Eyeshield21: uh...okay..._

_--_

_'Who the hell is it?' _While Sena wondered this he saw another chat box open. It was Kakei.

--

_lookingfor21: hey Sena what you doing?_

_Eyeshield21: uh nothing...finally..._

_Eyeshield21: ...wow i never thought you could ever be unformal._

_lookingfor21: ..._

_Eyeshield21: i didn't mean that in a bad way!! TRULLY!!_

_lookingfor21: laughs your cute! I didn't take it in a bad way, so its fine._

_Eyeshield21: phew _

_lookingfor21: but if i had i would have to punish you! whispers in ear maybe like Hiruma does._

_Eyeshield21: WHA?! turns red( WHA?!_

_lookingfor21: laughs so adorable! _

_Eyeshield21: ..._

_lookingfor21: so whats he do to you?_

_Eyeshield21: ...are you okay?_

_lookingfor21: ill answer when you answer! :D_

_Eyeshield21: ...he makes me run..._

_lookingfor21: no, really_

_Eyeshield21: thats really what he makes me do/..._

_lookingfor21: ...thats a disapointment._

_Eyeshield21: ??_

_lookingfor21: any way ill answer your question though i don't belive your answer! :D i was at a party with the guys o from de Posidons and i think i had a drink...or two..._

_Eyeshield21: WHA?!_

_lookingfor21: okay, okay maybe three! XD_

_Eyeshield21: HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN?!_

_lookingfor21: wanna come over? :)_

_Eyeshield21: ...not particullarly..._

_lookingfor21: awwww, pwease 8puppy eyes_

_Eyeshield21: no...go get some sleep and make sure to set pills next to your bed before going to sleep. Asprin._

_lookingfor21: ??_

_Eyeshield21: Kiko (my dads buddy who drinks a loooooooooooooooooooot) recomends it._

_lookingfor21: ...uh...okay._

_Eyeshield21: ...go get rest!!_

_lookingfor21: but i wanna pway!!_

_Eyeshield21: glare_

_lookingfor21 has logged off._

_--_

_'Good!' _Sena thought to himself as he closed the chat box. He looked to see if Musashi had come back. Nope. Since he wasn't their he wrote him a quick note telling him that he would be right back. Then he scooped up his glass, plastic sushi box and paper towl his sandwitch had been on and headed down stairs.

After setting his glass in the sink he opened the lid to the indoor trash can and threw the trash in before walking bakc up the stairs. About half way up he looked at his watch.

_'Its only four o'clock?' _he had gotten home from going around town about two thirty. The sun was dwindling, but not much. He opened his bedroom door and re-seated himself at his desk. He looked at the screen and noticed that their was now someone talking in red with Musashi. _'#1gUn2takeOut??' _was the name on the screen _'what the heck?'_

Sena placed his hands on his keyboard and typed away.

--

_#1gUntakeOut: so thats what i think._

_Eyeshield21: think what? _

_--_

Sena's neon pink letters appeared on the screen. Musashi blinked.

_'Think he's figured out who it is?'_

_--_

_Eyeshield21: by the way interesting name._

_--_

_'Not a chance!'_

_--_

_60yrdMagnum: drop it._

_#1gUntakeOut: yeah sure, we'll finish about that later._

_Eyeshield21: ??_

_#1gUntakeOut: (grins evily) so you couldn't get away huh?_

_Eyeshield21: ...!!_

_--_

_'No it couldn't! Could it?'_

_--_

_60yrdMagnum: get it?_

_--_

_'It is!! Isn't it?'_

_--_

_#1gUntakeOut: my method to make you all think strictly on trainning is flawless!!_

_--_

_'Gack!! It is!!'_

_--_

_#1gUntakeOut: even old man face can't help but practice on a day that i give him off!! _

_#1gUntakeOut: shows you how complete my methods are!! And how much superior to any other training!_

_--_

_'I can just see his evil grin!!'_

_--_

_#1gUntakeOut: BUAHAHAHAHA! (gun shots in background. We all know you can hear them all!)_

_60yrdMagnum: Hey Hiruma stop teasing the poor kid!_

_#1gUntakeOut: HEHEHEHE!! _

_60yrdMagnum: stop teasing the kid Hiruma!! he's our #1 runner and Eyeshield21! Or have you forgotten?_

_#1gUntakeOut: how the hell could i forget you old goat? I gave him the frickin name!!_

_60yrdMagnum: along with mine and Kuritas, and Monta's we know we know._

_--_

_'DAMN IT!!'_

_--_

_#1gUntakeOut: (smiles evily) can hear your screams from hear._

_60yrdMagnum: ...?_

_#1gUntakeOut: there's no escape!! (ka-chink(2)_

_--_

_"WAHHHHH!!" _Sena screamed in his head almost falling out of his chair as he pictured Hiruma's demonic face. Bleach spiked blond hair, elf ears, demons eyes, and that feroushously evli grin. _"ACK!!" _

--

_Eyeshield21 has exited convo._

_60yrdMagnum: ..._

_#1gUntakeOut: huh?_

_#1gUntakeOut: where'd he go?_

_60yrdMagnum: ...where the hell do you think?!_

_#1gUntakeOut: oh...(smiles) thats all right ill go over plays with him tomorrow at practice. (though i did want his opinion tonight...though it wont matter)_

_60yrdMagnum: ..._

_#1gUntakeOut: so any way i still think we should move it all up a notch and work on more together plays. _

_60yrdMagnum: though we are short on players...don't worry i'll take care of that!! (grin) Well get some extra players for summer!_

_60yrdMagnum: (i hear that ka-ching) ...that's not what im worried about..._

_#1gUntakeOut: okay...i don't really care what your worried about. Next._

_--_

**_Monta and Taki's chat._**

_theAwesomists: i have you now! (takes off for touch down zone)_

_80Monta: hey Taki!_

_theAwesomists: thats not ganna work monkey boy! (five yards from touch down) Its mine!!_

_80Monta: (field disapears)_

_theAwesomists: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!_

_80Monta: sena wants to join us._

_theAwesomists: oh...okay..._

_Eyeshield21 has accepted 80Monta's confrence invite._

_80Monta: 1-1-1 (3) kay?_

_Eyeshield21: kay! Who has the ball?_

_theAwsomists: Me, of course!_

_80Monta: field re-appears_

_Eyeshield21: (attacks Taki for ball and takes it from him running light speed oposite direction)_

_theAwsomists: thats not fair!!_

_80Monta: damn...NO EYESHIELD21 LIGHT SPEED IN THIS GAME SENA!!_

_theAwesomists: (chases sena) i will catch him!!_

_80Monta: (runs after them. No I WILL!!_

_Eyeshield21: (already at touch down line!) :D_

_--_

"Ke, ke, ke!!' Hiruma laughed mianicly as he sat in his room. His huge gun slung over his shoulder as he leaned back in his chair. He had his computer on and all the chat conversations going on with all his team mates were open so he could read them all. "My methods are brilliant! They will think, breath, eat, sleep football! FOOTBALL IS THEIR LIFE!! KE, KE, KE!!'

**(Bam bam bam bam)** Hiruma's gun went off.

He smiled thinking over all the new plays they were going to learn that summer.

The only chat he was in at the moment bumped up as a neon green writing crossed it.

--

_60yrdMagnum: ...stop putting holes in your house..._

_--_

**_Juat incase_**

1) roll playing

2) gun shells

3) one against one against one

_loookingforthe shield_

AN: I know it's not that good and i need to update my other stories! So forgive me's? Hope you enjoyed and yeah im ganna say what all other ffn authors say and sound stupid but please review my stories? Thanks!! :)


End file.
